


Gonna Catch A Cold From The Ice Inside Your Soul

by Hytia04



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Jock Steve Rogers, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Punk Bucky Barnes, Tony did some shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hytia04/pseuds/Hytia04
Summary: Life in Marvel High' will never be the same after the arrival of James Barnes.Steve's life is just the same.





	1. Newcomer

There was never a boring day in Marvel Highschool. Something always happens inside of those glass walls. Just like now, as Miss Carter, the young, beautiful history teacher enters the classroom, accompanied by a stranger.

"Good morning, class! I would like you to meet your new classmate. Please, introduce yourself!" she says with an encouraging smile. The tall brunet glares daggers at her as he stands in front of the class, but still complies. Steve can't stop staring him.

"My name is James Barnes, I'm a senior." he says with a blank face, then stares at the teacher, silently asking for permission to sit down. She nods to him, he finds a seat at the back of the room, and finally, she begins her lesson. 

"He is hot, this new guy." Natasha Romanoff leans close to whisper to his best friend, Steve Rogers.

"He looks like trouble. Look at him, he doesn't even pay attention. Not the best way to start." answers Steve, as he sneaks a glance at the newcomer, who happens to be sleeping with his head laid on his arm, earbuds in. He looks almost peaceful like this. He has to admit, this guy really is hot.

"Might not be a genius, but still looks fine." Nat says, with that knowing smirk plastered on her face. He can't trick her. It's their little thing. Steve denies and Natasha doesn't believe a single word. The teacher starts talking about a test they will write, and Steve tries to concentrate. He doesn't think much about James for the remaining of the lesson. No, not really. He definitely doesn't think about him.

 

Steve and Nat sit down under the big tree for lunch when Clint Barton walks up to them, greeting Natasha with a small kiss. After him, Sam Wilson arrives with his girlfriend, Sharon Carter, niece of the history teacher. The last to sit down is Tony Stark, billionaire asshole with the biggest, softest heart ever, only he likes to lock it up, act like it doesn't exist. Now that they are all there, they start to chat.

"Rumour has it there is a new guy in the school." says Sharon casually.

"It is true. We had history class with him." Nat adds as she steals french fries from Clint.

"And? First impressions?"Tony asks them. Such a gossiper. Before Steve could even swallow his food, Natasha speaks up.

"Good looking bad boy. Steve's not impressed by him" she smirks, throwing french fries on him.

"Of course he's not." Tony starts to laugh, followed by the rest of them.

"Shut up you lot."

 

After their classes, they all head out to the students parking lot. That is when they notice James walking to his Harley.

"Is that you, Barnes? Never thought I would see you again." Tony shouts after him. James freezes in his step, turning back, walking straight to him. He stops in front of him threateningly close.

"I'm sure you meant you hoped you would never see me again. What are you doing here? Rich assholes like you go to private schools." he growls.

"You should be grateful for my father, Barnes! He gave you an arm" Tony grits his teeth. James grips his collar tightly with his uncovered hand. The glowed one hanging by his side.

"I would've been grateful for him if he could use a condom instead of making you. Then I still could have MY FUCKING ARM!" he yells at him, shoving Tony back, taking off his glove and throwing it at him. He doesn't pay any attention to the rest of the crew, he just mounts his bike and leaves. They all stand there frozen. Natasha is the first to gain back her consciousness.

"What the hell did you do to him, Antony?" she asks with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, gotta go. Bye, guys." says Tony as he rushes to his car.

 

Steve should prepare for his upcoming tests, But he just can't get his mind off of the scene in the parking lot. Tony looked frightened by the brunette. He never chickened out of a situation before. But now, smartass Tony Stark couldn't answer a question. Tony, who always gets the last word. Winner of arguments. Now speechless. He might be a shit friend, but he kind of looks up to James now. He would never admit it to anyone. The same way he would never tell a living soul about shoving his hand down in his pants, thinking about James' tight grip.


	2. Bad things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky collide for the first time.  
> Tony confesses the shit he did.

Thank God it's Friday- thinks Steve as he sits down on his seat. After the usual Friday night's meeting with the crew, he'll be able to rest. The week was full of studying, and it drained him. Just like thinking about James- adds the little cruel voice in his head. His thoughts are interrupted by Natasha then, who takes her place next to him.

"Plans for tonight?" she asks as she fishes out her history book from her backpack.

"Tony said something about boardgames and booze." he answeres. "Hello to you too, by the way." he adds sassily. Their conversation stops when Miss Carter enters the room with a stack of papers in hand. She passes them out, and Steve is happy with himself. He couldn't study much for it but still got an A. After a short discussion about the test, they start the next material they need to cover. Steve tries with all his power to concentrate, but he keeps looking at the last row, even though he knows James is not there. However, about five minutes before the end of class, and there is a knock on the door. James walks in and sits down on his seat, without saying a single word.

"Good morning, Mr Barnes! What do we owe the pleasure you showed up?" Miss Carter asks, clearly annoyed at him.

"I'm here, am I not?" he asks, just as pissed as her.

"Yes, forty minutes late." she adds, but before she could say anything else, the bell rings. Steve is about to leave with Natasha when their teacher speaks up again.

"James, I need to talk to you. You too, Steve." she smiles at him. It doesn't soothe the worry growing in the pit of his stomach. James turns around halfway out of the door and takes some steps back in with robot-like moves. He looks expectantly at the both of them.

"I don't tolerate lateness in my class, not to mention talking back. But the real reason I called you back is your test answers. Or, more exactly, the lack of them." she tells him and Steve has no idea how he is related in this. But before he could ask, she continues. "I think you should get a tutor. And Steve here is my best student. If he has enough free time besides football practice, I'm sure he would love to tutor you, right, Steve?" she looks at him for verification.

"Of course, Miss! No problem." he answers her politely.

"Then that's it. You are dismissed. See you next week!" she waves at them, and James is out in that second. Steve tries to follow him, and it is easy, since he stopped, and now looking him in the eye.

"Just to be clear, I recognized you from Stark's pack. And I don't need your help, so you'll need to find other ways to get in her panties." he spits at him. Suddenly, anger boils in Steve's body. He grabs James and shoves him in the line of lockers.

"Listen here, James! Whatever happened to you in the past, you have no right to be this much of an asshole. As a matter of fact, I wanted to help you. I'm not trying to woo Miss Carter since I'm as straight as a fucking circle. See? You know nothing about me." he growls, then leaves him there.

 

Tony's nights of boardgames and booze usually lack boardgames, just like now. They are all at least tipsy, sitting in a circle on the floor, eating pizza. They talk about casual things until Natasha brings up James. They all convince Tony to tell them what happened between them. He sighs a lot but agrees.

" It happened in my sophomore year, before I was transferred to Marvel. I just got my license, so I borrowed one of Dad's cars and went to my friend's house. Others were there too, so we drank. I was a lightweight then."

"You still are a lightweight" Sam adds.

"Shut up, I'm telling a story. So yeah, I was shitfaced and stupid enough to drive home. At least that was the plan..." he sighs, his eyes a bit clouded. "I drove way past the limit. And I, God I hit another car. Barnes' car. Shit, his sister sat next to him. I could kill both of them." he says, his voice breaking with a sob."I caused an accident because I was fucking stupid. Little girl got out okay, with a slight concussion, but Barnes, he lost his arm, and that is entirely my fault." he cries. "Dad bailed me out and developed something like a prosthetic made out of metal for him. But still, he lost an arm. Once, I heard his mother shout at my dad. She said James was depressed. Hell, I could never forget her words. She said 'Your son killed my baby boy. He's not like he was before. He is like a shadow. I lost my child, and it's your fault!' I can still hear the pain in her voice." he ends the story, shaking with heavy crying. The girls try to comfort him. Steve knows he should, too, but he can't find it in himself right now. Thoughts about James roars to life in him again.

"Well, it explains his reaction." Steve says, breaking the thick silence with the first thing that comes to his mind.

 

James is having trouble with falling asleep for two years by now. He closes his eyes, and he sees Becca's smile as he arrives to pick her up. Then he hears the crashing and feels that the bones in his left arm are breaking one by one. And that is when he always sits up, just like now, screaming from the top of his lungs, clutching his metal arm, soaked in sweat. Becca rushes in, pushing him back in the bed, hushing him as she pets his hair. And then they cry together. It became a routine for them. She's the only one who can soothe the pain. Every time she holds him like this, he feels grateful for the way things happened. Becca could've died that night, the both of them, really. But no, they are here, and James is happy he lost just his arm, and not his sister.

"Shhh, Bucky. We are okay. We are alright, brother." she whispers to him endlessly, slowly lulling him to sleep. 

And he dreams again. But this time, instead of his sister's smile, its blue eyes what he sees. He feels strong arms holding him to the cold metal of a locker. That kind of frustration haunts him which he thought will never appear again in his life.


	3. Breaking ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a hero (as always)  
> Bucky approves
> 
> Hope you don't mind me posting so early after the last chapter.  
> All your nice comments made me want to write.   
> Keep up the good work, loves <3

Football practice is about to start and Steve has no idea why there is nobody else there except for him. He is stretching on the field when he hears noises from under the bleachers. His first thought is that the team pulls a joke on him by hiding under there. It sounds like something they would do anyway. So Steve rises and starts to jog there. Its kind of dark, so he doesn't really see anybody from the distance.

"Hey motherfuckers!" he shouts inside. He is immediately met with greyish-blue eyes. It's James

Aaaaaaand somebody sucking him off.

"Thanks, pal. Let's go!" he says to the guy kneeling before him as he pats his cheek with such casualty that it makes Steve want to punch him or continue what the other guy stopped. When he finally leaves and they are left alone, James turns to him.

"What the actual fuck are you doing here?" he asks as he pulls up his zipper.

"There is football practice today" he answers automatically. "And what are you doing here?" he adds.

"None of your business. But I have to ruin it for you: there is no practice today. Heard that coach is absent. Do you really think I would hook up with somebody here if you lot were running around on the field?" he laughs. And it's the sweetest voice Steve ever heard. It soothes the burning jealousy in him like a cool balm.

"Now you took away my fun, so I need a cigarette. See you, I guess?!" he says, then leaves. Steve can't help but notice that James is acting differently. Almost kindly. 

 

He heads to the parking lot buried deep in thoughts when he notices something. A group of guys with a young girl. It doesn't look right for him. He steps closer and immediately sees the discomfort on the girl's expression. He starts to run.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" he shouts. The guys turn to the voice, and now Steve knows who they are.

"Easy, Rogers, we are just having some fun!" Rumlow smirks at him and it makes him sick. 

"Listen here, you sorry excuse for a man! If I ever see you lot near her, I'm gonna kick your asses. Understood?" he feels that he slowly loses control. He just wants to destroy them right now. It would be so easy for him since he is already gripping Brock's collar. But they already reconsidered it, thinking it's easier to run than fighting Steve Rogers.

 

"You okay?" Steve turns to the girl with a concerned smile on his face.

"Yes, thank you! You didn't have to do it though." she returns the smile.

"Of course I had to..." he realises he doesn't know her name.

"It's Rebecca Barnes, but my friends call me Becca. You should, too!" she says, then looks away. Steve follows her gaze. It's James approaching.

"Hey, Becks!" he kisses him on the forehead. Steve feels his heart melting. "What are you doing with my sister?" he turns to Steve, all the kindness disappearing from his tone.

"Stop it, Bucky. He saved me!" she hisses at him. James looks surprised.

"We should go home. It's getting dark." he says to her, ignoring the previous topic.

"I can give you two a lift home if you want." Steve suggests.

"There is no need.." James starts just in time with his sister, who accepts it.

 

The ride home is mostly quiet in the beginning, except for Becca giving directions to Steve.

"So, uh, where is your Harley, James?" he asks, trying to sound casual.

"Oh, no. You shouldn't bring that one up" Becca groans theatrically. Steve gives him a surprised smile in the rearview.

"My baby is sick right now. Tryin' to figure out what's wrong with her." James answers him. Steve can't help the way his tone warms him up from the inside. It's just too cute.

"We are here!" Becca announces.

"Go inside, I need to talk to Steve." James asks her and she nods, then does what she is asked. Steve feels kind of nervous.

"Listen, I acted like a douchebag. I saw you with Stark and I thought you were just like him. But you proved me wrong with helping my sister out. What I'm trying to say is, I am really sorry for the way I am." he sighed.

"First of all, of course, I helped her. She needed it. I would never let Rumlow bully somebody. He did it enough times to me when I was smaller. And I get why you are the way you are. I'm not saying it's okay, but I understand you. It wasn't your fault." he replies kindly.

"You already did a lot for me. But about the tutoring thing.." he started, but Steve cut him off instantly.

"Just let me know when you are free and we can work it out. Maybe we should share numbers" he shrugs. James hands him his phone without any comment.

 

Steve is about to get ready for bed when he gets a message from non-other than James Barnes. It is short, seemingly nothing special, but it means everything to Steve.


	4. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a good tutor  
> Bucky is in pain

It's Saturday, the first day of history tutoring and Steve couldn't be more nervous. So he does what he always does when he is in need of an advice: he calls Natasha. After what feels like forever, she finally answers.

"Ugh, Rogers. What do you need? It's so early!" she groans.

"Nat, it's twelve thirty. And I need your help!" he explains.

"Yes, it's early. But now that you already interrupted my sweetest dreams, let me help you." she says. It's almost scary how she always seems to know what Steve wants.

"I'm gonna tutor James today. What should I wear?" he asks with such a desperate tone that he makes Nat laugh.

"Sweetheart, it's just studying. You don't need to look fancy. I'm positive he is into you anyways." Steve can hear her smile through the phone and it makes him smile too. She is the most beautiful person he ever met. Not just her looks, her soul as well. In another life, where Steve would be straight, he is damn sure he would try to woo her.

"Thanks, Nat! Now go back to sleep!" he hangs up, then faces his wardrobe.

 

After half an hour of trying on clothes, he finally arrives. He is trying to stop his racing heart as he stands in front of the Barnes' door. Calm down, Rogers, it's just tutoring, not a date. He realizes that he already knocked when the door opens and he is looking straight at the woman standing in front of him. According to her dark, slightly wavy hair, she must be Mama Barnes.

"Hello, dear! Can I help you?" she smiles at him kindly. She has the same smile as her kids. Before Steve could answer anything, Becca appears next to the woman.

"Hey, Steve! You are here to help my dumbass brother, right? Come in!" she laughs as he complies. 

"Bucky, drag your lazy ass down, Steve is here!" she shouts to the direction of the stairs. Several moments later, James comes down. Steve's heart is racing again as he looks at him. He could hug him, he looks so adorable with his hair tied up in a small bun, reckless strands hanging in his face.

"Hey pal, you ready for me?" he laughs, and Steve can't help but think about something entirely different than studying. 

"Are you planning on wearing me out?" he asks, and James is surprised by the flirtatious callback. Steve feels proudness blooming in his chest at the other boy's expression.

 

About two hours later, James groans, banging his head on his history book. Steve was genuinely surprised by the fact that he owned one.

"I'm done, my brain hurts, stop torturing me, Stevie!" his voice is muffled by the book.

"You called me Stevie?" Steve asks back with an amused smirk on his face. This is getting better and better.

"You don't mind, right? I thought now that you are wasting your free time on a stupid fuck like me, we could be considered as friends? Just tell me if I'm wrong" he looks Steve in the eye.

"Hey, James, easy! I would love to be your friend! And I'm not wasting my time. You did great!" he smiles at him reassuringly.

"Now that we are officially friends, you have my permission to call me Bucky. Everybody calls me that." he says.

"He is not fully honest. I call him Jamie." his mother says with a bright expression as she brings them sodas, one can each.

"Yes, mother, you do. And it embarrasses me." he groans, even though he can't hide a little smile.

 

 

Tutoring sessions turn into weekends spent together, and Steve couldn't be happier. He learns a lot about Bucky and all those things make him fall in love with him a little more every time he discovers something new about the brunet. He treasures every minute they spend together just hanging out, or actually doing something. Now, he just can't wait for somebody to open the door. As he stands there, he hears shouting and the sound of glass breaking.

"Steve! I'm sorry, but Jamie is not in a good mood. His shoulder is giving him trouble. I don't think you should see him like this" His mother says, concern written all over her face. 

"Please Mrs Barnes! I need to see him. Just for a couple moments!" he begs.

"Dear boy! Didn't I tell you to call me Winnie? Okay, come in, but I warned you!" she smiles a little. Steve follows her in and immediately sees Bucky. He leans on the kitchen counter covered in shattered glass. He breathes heavily as he looks up at him.

"Stevie!" he sighs, clearly in pain.

"Hey, pal! What's wrong?" he asks casually.

"This fucking arm is bugging me. I'm gonna rip it the fuck off." he growls.

"No, you're gonna sit down on the couch for me. Let's go! Shirt off!" he offers his hand, and Bucky takes it. When they are seated, Steve starts to massage his stiff shoulder.

"What happened?" Steve asks quietly.

"Woke up like ah- this." he moans as Steve works his fingers into his hard flesh.

"Tell me if anything hurts, or if the pain is over." he says, trying not to think about the pretty little noises Bucky makes. After a few minutes, Bucky is relaxed, so that he laid his head in Steve's lap, letting him play with his hair.

"Feels good. I could sleep like this" he murmurs, voice pleased.

"Then sleep for a while." Steve answers, hands caressing Bucky's slightly stubbled jaw. Soon, Bucky snores lightly, and Steve is just watching him. He puts a pillow under his head, then slowly stands up. He walks to the counter and starts to clean up the shards.

"What do you want from my boy?" asks suddenly Winnie. 

"What do you mean? We are friends." he states.

"I'm terribly sorry. It came out a bit harsh. I just want you to know that I am grateful for you. You make him happy." she smiles in the direction of the couch.

"Your son is special. I'm in for the long run." 

"Are you done talking behind my back about me with my mother? Maybe your magical hands can help my poor baby in the garage." Bucky speaks up with rough morning voice.

 

"I refuse to believe you are a human being! You helped me with my shoulder, and now my baby is perfectly fine! This must be some kind of weird voodoo magic"

"I swear I have logical explanations. Just please don't burn me on a deathfire" Steve laughs as he wipes his sweaty forehead.

"Let me hear them, then I will make a decision about your future." he stretches as he sits on his Harley.

"My ma is a nurse, that's why I know what to do with your shoulder. And about the bike, I have my own. Well, it was my dad's, but since he passed, I own it." he explains.

"Okay, you can live. I never saw your bike. How come?" he asks. He looks adorable with oil stains on his cheeks.

"No idea. Riding can be lonely."he shrugs.

"Now you got the right partner. Let's go!" he bounces on the seat like an excited child.

"Buck, you are covered in oil!"

"Okay, so here is the plan! I go inside, wash this shit off of my skin, in that time you drive home and you come back with your bike."

"Sounds like a plan" 

 

They are riding without any destination for what feels like hours. After all, they end up near the beach. For a hot day like this, it's strangely dead.

"I have an idea!" Steve says as he starts to undress. He is too busy with his clothes to notice the way Bucky watches him. When he sheds all of his clothes except for his underwear, he turns to Bucky.

"You coming or what?" he asks. Yeah, I might- thinks Bucky. He kicks off his boots, then off come his jeans and socks. He stands there, hesitating.

"Come on, there is nobody out here, just us." Steve tries to encourage him. And it works, slowly, Bucky reaches back and pulls off his shirt. And then they are running into the waves, diving in. As they come up, the setting sun's last beams are playing on Bucky's skin. Steve is mesmerized by the sight. In the heat of the moment, he leans in and presses his lips against the other's. Not like a kiss, it's barely a touch. Firstly, Bucky's eyes are wide, then oh-so-slowly, his lashes tremble then his eyes are closing. And finally, it really is a kiss.


End file.
